Maya's Journey
by Azure Ocean22
Summary: An E-Teen or a waterfall, which would you chose? Maya choses the drop, as she's falling she goes through a time portal, transporting her to a new world. Maya find herself face-to-face with the Young Justice Team. Literally. They work together to try and help Maya get back home. Will Maya find a way back? Will her friends wait for her? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Maya cautiously glanced around, checking everything to see if there was anything unusual. Nothing.

"Ky, I think you've got us going around in circles! I swear we've been past this rock, like three times already!" Maya exclaimed pointing at a tall rock on the edge of the path.

Ky stared at the rock for a moment then shook his head in disbelief. "You're right!"

Boomer turned to look at Maya. "Are you not picking anything up?"

Maya shook her head. "No, it's like the kairu just disappeared into thin air…"

They heard a crashing sound approaching. "Hide!" Josh hissed. Before Team Stax had time to move three teenagers surrounded them. Maya gave a shriek as Zane landed centimetres from where she was standing.

She immediately jumped back, standing back-to-back with Boomer. "Guy's…" Maya said in a warning tone. She was no slightly worried that this was a trap and that they were about to get ambushed by all the E-Teens.

"Hahaha, the mighty Team Stax quaking in their boots!" Zane laughed. Every member of Team Stax looked at their shoes. They were all wearing trainers, not boots.

"Zane, we're not wearing boots…" Ky pointed out.

Maya giggled and traded a high-five with him. Zane's face was contorted with rage. He grabbed Maya's wrist and pulled her so his face was millimetres from hers.

"You think that's funny? I show you something funny!"

She snatched her wrist back and glared defiantly at him.

He put his hands out ready to attack. "Team Radikor, lets show Stax and his pitiful team, who they're up against!"

Maya realised what he was about to do and started moving out of the way. "Radikor Rage!"

The attack clipped Maya but hit the others dead on sending them all flying. Maya landed on her back with a thump. "Ow!" She whispered rubbing the back of her head.

"You go after them! I'm going for Maya!" Zane yelled.

"RUN!" Maya shouted, not wasting any time with looking behind her too see if they were listening, Maya raced away with Zane hot on her heels.

"Maya!" Josh shouted, trying to run after the black-haired girl. Techris blocked his way and Josh immediately changed direction, sprinting away from Techris.

Boomer and Ky had already dashed off in the other direction with Zair chasing after them.

* * *

**Back to Maya…**

"You can't run forever!"

"That's where you're wrong Zane!" Maya responded, sprinting faster than before. She could see a gap in the path, thinking it was just a ditch she continued running, but as she got closer she realised it was a cliff.

Maya stopped right at the edge and peered downwards. The good thing was, she could see no rocks, the bad thing was, it could mean there were rocks hidden underwater.

She could see the x-scaper and three people next to it; Josh, Ky and Boomer they had escaped the other E-Teens and were waiting for her.

The boy's were pointing up, obviously seeing her on the edge of the cliff. Maya could just about hear Josh's terrified shout. "MAYA!"

Zane laughed when he realised her predicament. "What are you going to choose Maya, me or that cliff?"

"Zane… Cliff" She paused, actually trying to make a decision. She knew that if she was to get captured Zane would most likely take her to Lokar, and who knows what he'll do, but if she jumped it might end up the last thing she ever do. "Cliff… Zane..."

_Who cares, dying is probably better than what ever Lokar would make her do, empathises on probably._

"Hmmm, let me see, cliff!" Maya replied throwing herself off. Zane reached forward trying to grab her, but his hand just brushed against her jacket as she fell.

"You're stupid!" Zane yelled after her.

"Nope!" Maya shouted as she back-flipped. She couldn't help but secretly agree with him. This decision was completely and utterly the most stupidest thing she's ever done in her life.

You would expect this from Ky, but Maya, never. Maya flipped a second time she could see beyond the waterfall, it was a plain, flat, grassy area where the x-scaper had landed. She could see the three boys sprinting towards the waterfall shouting things that Maya couldn't hear.

Maya flipped over a third time and she could have sworn she could see a sparkling light beneath her, she dismissed it as a trick of the light and curled up in a ball so it would hurt less when she hit the water.

Maya screamed as she tumbled the rest of the way but closed her mouth when she smashed into the water. It was much less painful than she thought it would be, and there were no rocks which was a relief.

Maya swam up to the surface and headed for the bank. Water poured off her and her hair was soaked, so she tied it up in a pony-tail.

"Okay, I am never doing that again, E-Teens or no E-Teens…"

Maya looked up and her mouth dropped open. "What the hell? Where's the x-scaper?" Maya spun around. She could have sworn the x-scaper was there when she jumped off the cliff, and there were defiantly no trees before, but no there was a whole forest. This _was_ weird.

"JOSH? KY? BOOMER?" Maya shouted. A red blur came racing forward, Maya screamed as they ran straight into her, pinning her down on the ground.

"I've got them!" They yelled. Maya could hear footsteps approaching.

"Make sure they don't get away!" A new voice shouted.

Maya struggled in their grip but they somehow kept her down.

"You're not going anywhere!" They growled.

_What's going on? All I wanted was to get away from the E-Teens and now I'm in even more trouble than what I started with, I just hope the guy's find me, maybe they'll be able to help…_

* * *

**Okay, so this is the first chapter of my first Redakai crossover. It's kind of obvious who's pinning Maya down and what team she's run into. **

**I do not own the Young Justice Team or Redakai but I do own Josh.**

** Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kid Flash as the other person called him, still was holding Maya down. He was looking up and talking fast.

"It could be Joker or Sportsmaster… Or…" He paused quickly getting to his feet.

"A GIRL?" They all exclaimed.

"KF! You idiot, you just took down a random civilian!" A girl with raven-black hair cried, pushing him aside. _Wait, she was nowhere near him, was that… Magic?_

The girl helped Maya up. Maya glance at them all.

Wally, had bright red hair, or ginger whichever you want to call it. There was a girl with her dusty blonde hair tied up in a long pony tail, just like Maya's, she was staring curiously her and dressed in all green. There was a boy that looked normal, with whitish hair; _wait, I take that back, is that gills on his neck? _There was a tall boy with black hair and a moody expression he had a big 'S' on his Tee-shirt. There was a smallish, skinny boy with black hair, he was wearing a mask over his eye and was hovering near us, unsure of what to do. _Wow, does Halloween come early here?_

"Hi, I'm Zatanna, that idiot that knocked you down is Wally. That's Aqualad, batboy over there is Robin. You can't see Megan right now, but she's here somewhere. Moodiness over ther is Connor, and the girl that is currently straggling Wally is Artemis." Zatanna pointed at everyone as she spoke

Maya glanced round at everyone. They were all looking at her, curiously, except Connor who still looked really moody, like he really didn't want her to be there, and Megan because Maya couldn't actually see her.

"Megan, can you see anyone else?" Aqualad asked.

"I can hardly see anything Aqualad it's so dark now…" Megan replied. Maya physically jumped out of her skin, she couldn't see Megan and yet she sounded so close.

Wally laughed at Maya. "Megan, I think you should take off your camouflage a minute, or every time you talk, she's going jump, like, six feet in the air!"

Megan brought her hood down and Maya could see she was flying. Like physically floating in mid-air, with no wings or anything.

Maya shook her head in disbelief. "This day is just getting weirder and weirder…" She muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Aqualad demanded. He was trying to figure out if Maya was going to be a threat to his team, which is probably the equivalent to Ky when Team Stax met Ekayon on a mission.

Maya sighed. "I said this day is getting weirder and weirder, okay? Or is it illegal for me to talk?"

The silence that followed was tense and awkward. Finally Robin spoke up. "What are you even doing her anyway? This place is sealed off to civilians!"

"I don't know why I'm here…"

"You have to know what you're doing here!" Wally cut in.

Maya shook her head. "No, I really don't. This is very confusing for me to. I have no idea how I got here…"

"Maya, why are you wet?" Megan asked.

"How do you know my name?"

"She can mind-read…" Wally dropped in casually.

"I didn't mean to, I…" Megan apologised.

"It's fine! But is this twenty questions or something? I'll tell you everything if you'll stop interrupting me. You probably won't understand a word I'm saying anyway."

"Why?" They chorused.

"Because it's really confusing and I have a feeling I've somehow crossed dimensions…"

Maya grinned at their confused faces, only Wally seemed to understand slightly what she said. "So here it goes; the very confusing story… So, I was on a kairu hunt with my three best friends Ky, Boomer and Josh…"

"What's... Kairu?" Zatanna asked curiously.

"Kairu is a special, mystical energy, which is hidden around the world and it's our job to find it and collect it before Lokar and his E-Teens do. Lokar is an evil man; he somehow twisted pure Kairu into shadow kairu, the bad kind of kairu. I have a connection with both pure kairu but also shadow kairu, and to sum it all up, Lokar happens to be my grandfather. Brilliant right?"

Artemis looked very sympathetic; Maya could tell she's going through exactly the same thing, family members being on different sides to you.

"So we were on a quest and one of his E-Teens, the Radikor showed up. They split me and my friends up with an attack, so we ran and tried to find each other."

"Why didn't you attack them back?" Robin questioned.

"Because they dishonoured the Kairu Code. They attacked us when we were no in a kairu challenge, plus they didn't give us any time to reflect the attack or shoot our own."

They nodded. Only understanding half of what Maya was saying.

"I got cut off by a cliff… Zane was right behind me so I jumped."

"Why would jump?!" Wally exclaimed. "Even _I_ wouldn't be _that_ stupid!"

"He's pretty stupid." Artemis and Zatanna added. Wally gave a protest of 'hey' but the girls didn't apologise.

"Quite Baywatch!" Artemis hissed, giving him a sharp kick as he tried to protest more.

"If Zane caught me, and brought me back to Lokar, he'd mess with my head, and brainwash me, or just kill me. You know what? To make it even lovelier he'd send the new, zombiefied me to destroy my friends, my master and my home…" Maya replied.

"That still doesn't explain why you're here!" Aqualad said.

"Jumping off explains everything. When I jumped, there were no tree's here, it was all flat, but now there's a whole forest! My friends are gone, the x-scaper's gone and before I hit the water I saw a shimmering light beneath me. I've just realised what that was. It's got to be a time portal; it can't be anything else..." Maya trailed off, she listened for a couple of seconds then her eyes widened.

"Who's that?" Maya whispered, glancing over her shoulder, staring at the trees.

"Who's what?"

"People, they're getting close to our position, I have a feeling it's who we're after." Connor replied, quite mysteriously, obviously not wanting Maya to know what he was talking about.

_Awkward little-_

"Maya go hide!" Aqualad ordered, cutting into her rant.

"I can take care of myself!" Maya insisted.

_I'm not a baby, I can take care of myself. II mean, can hold my own against E-Teens, what makes these guys so different?! _

"Just do it! He won't take no for an answer." Robin whispered kindly, almost like he knew how she was feeling about this.

Maya sighed, and grumbling under her breath she turned on her heels and raced away, crouching behind a bush, peering out at them.

"I told you it was Joker!" Robin exclaimed, pointing up at a guy. He had a green jacket on, his eyes were creepy like they were looking straight through you, but his smile, like it had been carved on his face, was defiantly the thingy that was scaring her the most.

_He could give Lokar a run for his money any day._

Adults jumped out and surrounded the teenagers. They were obviously the enemy, Jokers 'crew'.

"Hey boss! Look who I found!" A gruff voice came from behind Maya, he grabbed her up so his everyone could see her. Every one of the teenagers flinched and looked in her direction.

"Um, hi?" Maya said uncertainly.

Zatanna turned to her. "Tropelet revo ot ayaM!" She yelled. **(Teleport over to Maya)**. Zatanna appeared right next to the Maya.

Unfortunately they had anticipated that and someone grabbed her from behind. She gave a muffled scream as she was dragged backwards. They clamped their hand over Zatanna's mouth so she couldn't cast a spell.

"Zatanna!" Robin shouted. He grabbed something from his utility belt and chucked it over at them. He gave a yell as someone forced it back at them and it exploded taking everyone down.

Megan was in the air at the time so a couple of people shot attacks at her. She got hit by three and the explosion all at once. She screamed and dropped onto the ground.

Zatanna bit the mans hand. He gave a yell of pain and roughly knocked her unconscious so she couldn't try anything else.

Connor was trying to wrestle a very big guy off him, Aqualad was trying to protect the members of his team still on the ground, Robin was desperately trying to rescue Zatanna and me.

"Miss Martian, link us up!" Aqualad said to Megan.

_Link established. _Maya guessed everyone could 'hear' her jump in their heads.

_Oh, this must be strange for you, Maya. _Wally said.

_No shit, because I have people talking in my head everyday. _Maya replied. _Physic link? _

_Yes, now, Robin try and release Zatanna and Maya, Superboy I need you over here Miss Martian and Artemis are still down and - _Aqualad began to explain the plan.

_Megan, are you okay? _Connor asked.

_I'm fine. _She answered weakly.

_Kid clear some space and try to disarm them, snatch their weapons before the do us anymore damage. _Aqualad continued.

_Got it. Lets go. _Robin said.

Maya had no order so she just smashed her foot into her capturer. He doubled over and dropped her, so she quickly used his back to boost her up into the tree. She quickly and discretely walked along the branches, to a gap between trees, took a leap and landed with cat-like agility in the next tree.

Everyone went into their places, doing what they were instructed. Artemis and Megan recovered and got to their feet, helping out the others. They were all doing their best and Robin was still trying to release Zatanna. It was still proving very difficult even with Wally helping.

Maya knew she couldn't use Kairu, only when she really needed to, if she was in a lot of danger.

"Incoming!" Artemis shouted out a warning.

Something landed in the middle of the clearing. The person that had just hold of Maya dived for cover almost smacking into the person that had hold of Zatanna.

The object exploded, and the team fell on the ground. Maya's tree shook violently, almost knocking her out.

The Joker headed for Robin, knife outstretched but somebody stopped him.

"We need them all alive." They said. Joker reluctantly stopped moving towards the unconscious teenager.

_CRA CK!_

Maya's branch snapped. She gave a shriek as the wind whipped her hair and as she fell, hitting the ground with a loud thump, winding her.

She soon gave a groan and rolled onto her side, pushing herself off the ground and staring at the amount of opponents. They hadn't moved, just watched her, standing their ground.

They all stared at her, waiting for her to do something. She stayed motionless. Someone threw an attack at her. Maya new she was breaking like loads of the rules in the kairu code but she was sure she _really _needed to use Kairu now, she was in deep shit at the moment.

"Sniper Sight!" She yelled, blasting the attack that was heading towards her. It faded into nothing. Maya aimed it and some people and they were knocked flying.

"I need a red attack. Fire Vortex!" Again the attack hit.

"Supernami!" The wave of water rose up, towering over her opponents, then crashed down leaving them weak and defenceless.

There was a clank and Maya looked at the ground. A smoke bomb lay there. "Oh no…" Before she could move, smoke erupted from it, circling around her and choking her, making Maya fall to the ground.

"Fire... Tornado..." She wheezed, before the smoke knocked her unconscious. The Joker came forward, waling towards Maya who was lying motionless on the ground…

* * *

**Chapter 2 of my crossover! I hope you enjoyed reading it. I do not own Young Justice or Redakai, but I do own Josh. Please feel free to review at any time, annoys are welcome! Thank you again for reading this!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A's note:** **Sorry I haven't updated in a while the reason was that I was on holiday****. This chapter is in Maya's point of view, if any of you are confused. So here it is. Finally, the third chapter! **

**Oh yeah, sorry if any of you have arachnophobia. **

* * *

I opened my eyes. Everything was dark. Really dark. That was when I realised I was lying flat on my arse and staring up at the ceiling.

I lifted my head up and instantly regretted it. Everything swum in front of me, I was dizzy and my head pounded like someone was beating a drum inside my brain. I flopped back down onto the ground with a groan.

After several painful minutes the blurriness stopped and I was able to see more of my surroundings. Well, at least I could just see the outlines of things… Well, I actually couldn't see thing. Absolutely nothing.

_Perfect. Just brilliant. Utterly fantastic with a cherry on top._

I sat up for the second time in five minutes. It didn't hurt this time, which was an upside, the downsides were:

One- I didn't know where the hell I was.

Two- I didn't know where the others where.

Three- I didn't know how I even got here.

That's always good isn't it?

"Anyone there?" I whispered.

Silence.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

Again silence.

_Okay, I guess I'm on my own… Now, to find a way out of here._

I got up and looked around. I could still see nothing, which was just brilliant. Really, it was just perfect. Thank you it's just what I needed.

Sarcasm over, I decided to look around. Not that there was much to see. Not that I could even see anything anyway.

I stumbled and tripped several times in the room- which I soon found out to be very small- before I stopped in which I was defiantly sure was the centre of the room.

Suddenly a beam of light filled the room, which is _always_ good in a place this dark. I my sarcasm turned out to be completely correct.

Using the light I could see all the dust and cobwebs.

"Ewww!" I whimpered. I had nearly walked straight into one. This cobweb also had a huge, hairy spider on it. I could see its fangs outstretched, venom dripping off, ready to dig into my flesh.

I screamed-which to tell the truth I didn't do very often- a hand grabbed me and I was pulled back, just moments before the spider pounced.

I released myself from the hand and sprinted out of the door into the hallway which was much more pleasant than inside the room for several reasons.

One being there was no huge, hairy, venomous spiders trying to bite me, which could have probably killed me depending on the type of spider.

Two being it wasn't cramped.

Three being it was much brighter than the small room and I could see everything, so I could easily keep an eye out for spiders. Not that I'm actually really scared of them, it just scared me how close I was to being bitten by a possible venomous spider, and I'm telling you, I really don't want to be doing that again any time soon.

"Joker wants to see you." A gruff voice said behind me.

_Lucky me. I really think it's my lucky day today. How many times have I been attacked in the same day?_

I was attacked by The Radikor. Then I was attacked by Wally who super-sped into me taking me down. Then I was attacked, well we were attacked by those weird people who wanted to kill us all. Then I was attacked by a frikkin' spider for god's sake. _Why is everything and everyone out to get me today? Like seriously, why?_

"This way!" The man pushed me, I stumbled forward a couple of steps and began a slightly shaky walk. I gave an annoyed sigh and swerved away from his hand which was going to push me again.

"I can walk you know!" I huffed, like the normal, stressed teenager.

I followed the hallway into I saw two doors.

"Right!" He growled.

I stomped through the door on the right side. I was in a big room which was brightly lit.

Most people would probably think, 'Oh god why am I here?' Or 'How am I going to get out of here?'

Mine was, 'There's no spiders, that's fucking relief.'

I could see I wasn't the only one here. Robin, Zatanna, Wally, Aqualad, you get the idea, everyone was there.

As well as that guy with the creepy smile, Joker, I guess. He was also in the forest; I can defiantly remember him being there.

I stood there not actually knowing what to do.

The guy had slammed the door behind me, but nobody seemed to notice it.

Robin has his hand hovering over his utility belt ready to snatch something out and throw it if he needed to. Artemis was the same, she had one hand near her arrows and the over gripping firmly onto her bow.

They were all in pairs, sorta. Artemis and Wally stood very close together, same with Zatanna and Robin and Megan and Connor, Aqualad was left out, he was the only one not in a pair.

Everyone was tense, ready to attack at the slightest provocation and Joker, he was staring at them, sending them creepy, eerie smiles, especially Robin.

My hand strayed to the pouch attached to my belt that usually contains my x-reader. I was relieved to find it was still there.

I immediately went back to my old tactics.

Show no emotion. You show your emotion and you show your weakness. Showing your weakness means it's something that can be used against you. A weakness used in your enemy's favour is a battle lost.

My second tactic, sarcasm. I know sarcasm, not really much of a tactic. You're all probably thinking, 'I think we have a nut job here'. But that's exactly what I'm saying, sarcasm. By using sarcasm I don't feel scared anymore- Trust me, I may not act or look scared, but really I'm truly terrified- by using sarcasm I lock away the fear. It acts as a barrier, preventing the fear from rising to the surface. If I don't show my fear, then I don't show my weakness. Therefore my weakness cannot be used against me if they don't know what my weakness is.

Joker spotted me and his grin widened. I rolled my eyes and walked- ever so casually- up to Zatanna.

"What's going down?"

"Not much, Joker's blabbing on about some shit. I don't think any of us are even listening, I know I'm not." Zatanna whispered.

I'm in a different world, with different people, and it's still the same old shit. _Lucky me._

"Got a plan?"

"Waiting for Aqualad to say the word." Zatanna replied.

"What am I supposed to do then?" I asked.

"Just follow me, the word is-"

"Pancakes!" Aqualad yelled.

Everyone scattered. I followed Zatanna, which was easy enough since I was pretty fast, her words not mine.

"Pancakes? The word was fucking pancakes? What the hell? I expect Wally came up with that that?"

"You're correct. That dude is always thinking about his stomach." Zatanna grinned.

_Just like Boomer..._

"If not I'm guessing he's always hitting on Megan, I've counted three times in the space of time I've been with you guy's and that's what, twenty, thirty minutes?"

Zatanna laughed and rolled her eyes. "He still tries which pisses Artemis off big time."

Robin came out of nowhere, which was pretty normal for him, as Zatanna had pointed out several times.

"Zatanna- oh shit!" He yelled. Obviously very surprised I was there. "How, when did you get there?" He asked.

"Am I seriously the only one that noticed her in the room? She was standing there, obvious as hell, with an expression of 'what the fuck am I supposed to do now?' written all over her face." Zatanna said.

"That sums it up quite well actually." I said. I was being truthful. "What do we do now?"

"Get back to the Bio-ship and go back to base." Robin and Zatanna said together.

I laughed.

"We're almost here!" Zatanna declared.

"Scratch that, we're here." Robin said, putting his arm out and stopping dead, blocking the way from both of us. I was confused. There was nothing there.

They opened a door which shouldn't even be there. Now I got why they stopped, if we hadn't we would've ended up, very ungracefully, going face-first into it. Zatanna shoved me inside and Robin followed.

"Everyone's here!" Robin said, relieved.

"No shit Sherlock. You two were supposed to be the last to go through the door." Wally answered sarcastically.

"What about Maya?" Megan asked, worriedly, I was surprised she even remembered me.

"Right here!" I said, with a little wave.

"Take off!" Zatanna shouted. "They're catching up!"

Megan made the Bio-ship take off and soar into the sky.

My first though was, j_ust like old times, me, Ky and Boomer. We've been here, done that, several times._

_I just wish I knew when I could get back. I miss them, I miss master Boaddai, I miss Josh and Aliya and Ekayon. I don't know what's come over me but I actually miss Mookee's cooking and the E-Teens and their little boring-arsed speeches that I can never be arsed to listen to. _

_I know it sounds babyish, but, I really wanna go home…_

* * *

**A's note: ****Okay the ending of my third chapter. I do not own Redakai, or Young Justice, unfortunately, but I do own the characters Josh and Aliya. Thank you for reading this and feel free to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I haven't updated in ages it's been hard with school and stuff, but I also didn't know what to write for this chapter so I was just sitting there trying to think what I could do and then I thought, why don't I write about how Ky, Boomer, Josh, Aliya etc. are feeling and stuff, so it may or may not be interesting, I don't know.**

* * *

**Ky's POV**

"D'you think My's okay?" Boomer asked.

"I'm sure she's fine, I mean, it's Maya, of course she's fine." I answered, hardly making any sense at all, but it did seem to help… slightly… well not at all.

Josh punched my arm. "Dude! What the hell was that for?" I exclaimed angrily, I didn't think I'd said anything wrong.

"Look! Maya!" Josh said pointing at the top of a cliff. All three of us looked up. Just as Josh said, Maya was right there, standing with her back to an enormous drop. Zane was edging closer; Ky could almost feel his smug expression.

We started running to the cliff intending to help Maya after we found some way up the cliff, but it was quite far to run.

Josh was in front; no surprises there, he and Maya were by far the fastest. "MAYA!" Josh shouted.

I looked up to see Maya falling, Zane was looking over, I could hear him shouting that she was stupid. "Did Zane push her?" I yelled, Josh was quite far in front of me.

"No, she jumped!" Josh yelled back, he sounded quite surprised, obviously thinking she'd got it off me, I admit that I am a dare devil at times. I continued running but I watched her, I knew Josh wouldn't slow down and the land was flat so there was no chance that I'd run into anything other than my team mates.

Maya was still falling. "If you die I'm going to kill you!" I shouted at her, even though she defiantly wouldn't be able to hear me.

Me, Josh and Boomer were watching Maya as we ran, she was getting closer to the water now, and I watched her curl up into a ball. I held my breath as she was very close to the water, then she disappeared.

I stopped running. She wasn't there. I rubbed my eyes and looked again, she was gone. I sprinted to catch up with Josh. We reached the waterfall seconds before Boomer.

"Maya?!" I yelled. She didn't answer. Me and Josh had the exact same idea, we dived into the water missing each other by centimetres. I took a deep breath and swam underneath, looking around to see if she was in there.

I saw something in the water and swam towards it. It was just Josh, he signalled to go up to the surface. I took a big gulp of air once I was above the water; Josh did exactly the same thing a second later.

"She's not there." I said. Josh nodded coming to the same conclusion.

"I need to go back to the x-scaper have a look see if I can still get her GPS signal, I'm going to try to find out what happened, so it could take a while." Josh explained.

We swam over to the edge and walked out of the water. Zane appeared next to me.

"What just happened?" He demanded.

I turned on him; this would never have happened if HE hadn't trapped her on that cliff. "That's what we're trying to find out. This is all your fault Zane, she wouldn't be gone if you hadn't broke the Kairu Code AND trapped her on that cliff!"

Zane flinched. "At least with her gone we can destroy you all!" He sneered.

"You just keep on thinking that Zane, cuz it's never gunna happen." Josh retorted. Josh clenched his fist and stepped towards Zane, challenging him to do something or even try saying anything.

Zane didn't want to push his luck any further, Josh was a lot taller than him and he could easily win in a fist fight, with Ky and Boomer to back him up, he could defiantly beat him in a Kairu Challenge too. Zane glared at them before doing his usual jump-into-the-sky thing and disappearing.

"Let's go." Boomer said. They boy's raced back to the x-scaper, determined to find out what happened to their Team mate.

* * *

As soon as the x-scaper landed Aliya raced in. "Maya! Maya! You've got to see this!" She yelled.

I, Boomer and Josh exchanged worried glances.

"Where's Maya?" Aliya asked excitedly.

"Aliya, we need to talk to Master Boaddai, where is he?" I purposely ignored her question about Maya.

"Uh, he's in his 'room', why?" She asked getting slightly worried by the absence of Maya.

"No reason." Josh said hurriedly, leading the way out the door, me and Boomer followed closly behind with Aliya trailing after us. We raced to the room as quickly as we could, every second we wasted could be a matter of life and death for Maya.

"Master B!" Boomer yelled. Josh and Boomer ran into the room while I hung back.

"Aliya, go and do something somewhere, we need to talk to Boaddai alone." I said gently.

Aliya sighed loudly and walked away. I watched her go and then went into Master Boaddai's room and shut the door behind me.

* * *

**Aliya's POV**

I don't know why Ky told me to go, but I'm going to find out. Once I was sure he'd gone into the room, I snuck over to the door. I could hear them talking about their mission and… Maya?!

"What you doing, Aliya?" I jumped at the voice. It was Aiden, Issie stood next to him. They both stared curiously at me, obviously thinking I was quite mad to be eavesdropping on a private conversation with Team Stax and Master B.

"Shhh, something happened on Team Stax's mission, I'm trying to find out what it is." I hissed. They were going to alert the others if they were too loud. Then we'd get into so much trouble.

Curiosity got the better of them and they joined me. "… Zane went after My, we tried to follow but Techris and Zair blocked our path." Josh said.

"Zane had her cornered, she jumped… off a cliff. As soon as we saw her up there, we started running towards her, she jumped before we got there, then as she was falling, she just… disappeared. She was gone. She didn't hit the water, and wasn't in the water, me and Josh checked, she was gone."

Ekayon walked past us. _Seriously, why is everyone coming down here today?_

He heard everything Ky said and angrily burst into the room. Me, Issie and Aiden tried to discretely slip away but Master Boaddai saw us and signalled for us to come in.

_We're so screwed._

"You lost Maya?!" He yelled. "Why did you not stay in the forest instead of going to the x-scaper? She could have been in there with all three of the Radikor on her, and you wouldn't have even known!" He shouted.

_I think Ekayon has a bit of a crush on Maya, that's why he's flipping out so bad. _I thought, if I said that aloud Ekayon would have killed me

He gave an annoyed sigh. "Have you even checked for her GPS?" He asked.

"Yes, we have, it's the first thing I did, I didn't get anything, I needed my laptop to boost the signal. I let Aiden borrow it earlier; he's interested in hacking too," Josh growled.

Aiden flinched slightly and muttered a sorry. Ky looked over at him and reassured him that it wasn't his fault, nobody could have known it would happen.

"We're not stupid Ekayon. All I need is my hacker laptop, my x-reader and GPS on hers. Guess what, I've got all those things, I can easily triangulate her position anywhere in the world, we'll find her in no time."

I had no idea what they were talking about, but apparently it was going to help them find Maya, or so Aiden says, so I just hope it works.

* * *

I paced around the room completely absorbed in my thoughts.

_Okay so I did flip out a bit earlier, but I was just worried. I probably would have waited at the x-scaper too. It's just that, well, I really like Maya, and I'm terrified that she's hurt. I don't even know if she likes me would be so totally embarrassing if she didn't and I like said something, but Maya's way out of my league, she's too good for someone like me…_

"That's not good…" Josh said breaking into my thoughts.

"What?"

"Well I've found her GPS; and somehow it's still giving off her position, she's exactly where she was before, but…" Josh trailed off.

"But, what?" I asked impatiently.

"According to the signal, she's gone through a rip in the fabric of time and space, she's crossed dimensions."

"In English please!"

"Ekayon! She's in a different universe. Same place, same time, different universe, with different people. God knows what it's like." Josh explained sleepily.

_Great. Now what?_

"The only way she can get back is if she somehow makes another one and goes through it." He said unhappily. _So now we can't even do anything! Brilliant! It could take weeks to make another, or years or... Think positive!_

"What if she goes to a different universe that's not ours?" _Not exactly positive, but yeah..._

Josh yawned. "That's a possibility, but I'm hoping it doesn't happen."

He was tired, he'd been up all night staring at that screen, running tests and hacking to god knows what to get Maya's GPS.

It's five in the morning and I know Josh wakes up very early, he's up by at least seven, Maya beats him by an hour she wakes up at six, so she can meditate in peace without having to put up with us being noisy.

"We should get some sleep." I suggested.

"I don't even think I can make it to my bed." Josh moaned, slowly getting up and staggering over to the rooms. He stumbled into the room like he was drunk and flopped onto the bed.

He'd changed into his light grey T-shirt and black shorts at 10 last night; he had two identical pairs so he can use the other pair when one's in the wash.

He looked over at a picture on the window-sill. Josh had nicked it Maya's room.

In it, Ky and Aliya had walked out of the x-scaper. Josh and Aiden were on the roof and had tipped two buckets of water over them, then were both looking so shocked that they suddenly were being drenched with ice cold water.

Me and Maya had snuck up behind them through the hatch and were squirting them with water guns. Boomer was laughing his arse off at everyone's shocked expressions; he was lying on his back clutching his tummy, His face bright red.

Me, Boomer and Maya were the only ones that had escaped getting soaked in that picture, it didn't last long because seconds after the picture was taken Josh had wrapped his arms around Maya's waist while Aiden threw the rest of his water at the both of them.

I smiled; Maya looked really pretty in that picture, she was laughing and was so relaxed. I hope she's okay…

**Okay, I know the chapter was really crap. I'm sorry! I can't say when the next chapter will be up but it might take a while, blame school, wretched place!**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and feel free to review with improvements etc. This chapter really needs them cuz I think it's really boring.**

**If you want a couple other than anything to do with Maya or Ekayon then find a way to let me know. ****Just so you are reminded Robin and my OC May are brother and sister so they can't be a couple.**

**I do not own Young Justice or Redakai but I do own Aliya, Issie, Aiden – (They are basically Team Tiro) Josh, May, Josh's Pj's and the picture.**


End file.
